corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Troy (film)
This article is about the 2018 reboot film. For the film series, see Marcus Troy (film series). For the writer, producer, and actor, see Marcus Troy. Marcus Troy is a 2018 Canadian-American action adventure science-fiction comedy drama film directed by Tim Burton and written by Marcus Troy. It is loosely based on the real life events of future writer and producer Marcus Troy, and is also a reboot of the film series of the same name. It stars the talents of Troy, Jenny Slate, Anneliese Kenkel, Jason Drucker, Odeya Rush, Marianne Chan, Roy Troy, and Jennifer Lawrence. The film premiered on June 13, 2018 at the Cineplex Odeon in Aurora, Ontario, and was released in the United States on June 29, 2018 in the United States. The film was also released in IMAX format. Plot Marcus Tyler Troy is a 14 year old autistic teenager living with his parents Marianne Chan and Roy Troy. One day, he suddenly remembers why he is surrounded by his older "sister" Patricia and her friends. He remembers that after he was born on June 13, 2003, the Shapians arrived from their base on the moon, and Patrica is one of them, who becomes his sister via her power of hypnosis. More coming soon! Cast * Marcus Troy as himself, a 14 year-old autistic boy, who serves as the protagonist. * Jenny Slate as Patricia, the sole Shapian who isn't like the others. ** Anneliese Kenkel as herself, Patricia's normal form. * Jason Drucker as Tyler Algar, Marcus' best friend. * Odeya Rush as Miranda Baxter, Marcus' girlfriend generated by Patricia. *Marianne Chan as herself, the mother of Marcus Troy. *Roy Troy as himself, the father of Marcus Troy. *Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique, the leader of the Shapians. *Melton Moyo as himself, the principle of St. Maximillian Kolbe Catholic School. *Geoffrey Dawe as himself, the mayor of Aurora, Ontario. Production Development After the release of Marcus Troy: Unleashed ''which was released in 2014, a sequel was planned titled: ''Marcus Troy's Revenge ''which would have been released in 2017. But because ''Unleashed ''became a box office disappointment, the sequel was cancelled. Eventually in 2016, after the release of Tim Burton's film, ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Tim Burton announced that an entire reboot of the Marcus Troy film series is in development and will be released in 2018. Marcus Troy, founder of Mako Pictures, also announced that he will co-produce the film with Burton and write the script. He also confirmed his role as the rebooted character, and he would also co-direct the film if Burton was working on the 2019 film, Dumbo. Casting With Marcus Troy already cast as his character of the same name, other cast members were announced. Jenny Slate announced her role as Patricia, Jason Drucker announced that his role will be Tyler Algar, and Odeya Rush announced that her role will be Miranda Baxter. Filming Filming commenced in May 2017 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Other filming locations include: The Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California, Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Florida, and in Ottawa, Ontario. Principal photography began in May 2017, and ended in December of that year. In addition, some scenes were filmed in the newly revitalized Ontario Place. Visual effects Tim Burton wanted to have at least some visual effects involved, so that the budget could be lowered. The UFOs were animated by Walt Disney Animation Studios, while the rest of the visual effects were animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Due to the fact that the beginning of the film took place in 2003, the visual effects look a bit choppy and outdated compared to other current films with higher budgets. Music There is a tradition in which Danny Elfman would compose the score for the specific film that Tim Burton would direct. For this film, Danny Elfman announced that he would work on the scores for this film, Justice League, and Fifty Shades Freed at the same time. There are two soundtracks. One is a soundtrack album with songs from the film. The other album is a score album with most of the score from the film. Most of the soundtrack comes from old songs from the 70s, 80s, 90s, and modern times. This was because Marcus Troy is so fascinated with nostalgia that he wanted this film to be unique as well. The acid trip version of House of Fun by Madness was made by making the original song slower to make it sound creepier. Release The film was supposed to be released on October 12, 2018, but Marcus Troy decided that the film would be more of a success if it was released in the summer. The film was eventually pushed up to June 29, 2018. In addition, North American prints received the short film ''The Colors of Evil'', while International prints received the Mako Animation short film, O Canada. Marketing * The first teaser trailer was released on June 16, 2017 before Cars 3, Despicable Me 3, and Boing!. * The second teaser was released on July 7, 2017 before'' The Wiggles 2, ''Spider Man: Homecoming, Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets, The Emoji Movie,'' The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'', and'' Leap!'' * A third teaser trailer was released on September 1, 2017 before Marcus & Sofia,'' M.A.K.O., ''The Lego Ninjago Movie, Madame Rouge, My Little Pony: The Movie, Doodle Toons, Thor: Ragnarok, Daddy's Home 2, The Star, Coco, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, Lix, and Ferdinand. * The first theatrical trailer was released on January 12, 2018 before Paddington 2, Mistaken Identity,'' Peter Rabbit'', World of Dreams, Black Panther, Early Man, A Wrinkle in Time, Spaceship Earth, Isle of Dogs, and Sherlock Gnomes. * The second & final theatrical trailer was launched on the 20th Century Fox YouTube Channel on April 25, 2018 and the next 2 days in 2018 CinemaCon in Las Vegas and before Avengers: Infinity War, Kuu Kuu Harajuku, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, Show Dogs, Solo: A Star Wars Story, The Wiggles: Space Dancing!, ''and ''Incredibles 2 More coming soon! Rating The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "Sci-Fi Action Violence, Language, and Brief Sexuality". It was also rated 14A in Canada (13+ in Quebec), M in Australia, and 12 in the United Kingdom. Home media The film was first released on Digital HD and Movies Anywhere on August 7, 2018. The film will later be released on Blu-ray, Blu-Ray 3D, DVD, and Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 25, 2018 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (United States) and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (International). Special features include deleted scenes, outtakes, two episodes from Sofia the First, faux advertisements for the film's soundtrack, 2 Animated Short Films (The Colors of Evil, and O Canada), Marcus Troy's Summer Vacation Sneak Peak, and Tim Burton and Jenny Slate commentaries. There is also a choice of turning on the Martian Language track, but this is merely a joke; choosing the Martian language option results in a warning screen reading "You have been trapped, Martian!" which warns the viewer not to change his shape and to keep his claws where they can be seen, again playing on the anti-Alienism supposedly prevalent in Shapia. It also includes footage of Marcus' publicity tour for the film, with Marcus Troy in character as himself on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon, Late Night with Seth Meyers, the Toronto International Film Festival, and Saturday Night Live. The bonus features conclude with a news segment from CBC about the Shapia Invasion. As a play on the copyright infringement common in the former Soviet Union, the packaging of the Region 1 (United States/Canada), 2 (Europe/Japan/South Africa/Middle East), and 4 (Latin America/Oceania) editions mimics a foreign bootleg DVD/Blu-ray. The slipcover is in English but the case itself has all-Shapian text and is made to look poorly photocopied. The disc itself is made to look like a Fox DVD-R/BD-R with the sentence "MARCUS TROY" appearing to be crudely written in marker. The Ultra HD Blu-ray version is similar to the DVD and Blu-ray, even being labelled a "BDU-R" (which does not exist). Even the Fox in-cover advertising is written in broken English that appears poorly printed, indicating that there are "More movie discs available from US&A" and "Also legal to own on Shapia Lunar Base". There are further jokes within the DVD and Blu-ray themselves. The menus are styled as a worn, static-laden film on an erratically functioning projector, with more Shapian writing accompanied by translations in broken English. The DVD is described as a "prerecorded moviedisc for purpose domestic viewing of moviefilm", and the viewer is warned that "selling piratings of this moviedisc will result in punishment by crushing". The DVD's collection of trailers promises that the depicted films are "coming Shapia Base in 2039". Reception Critical reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, gave the film a normalized rating of 95% based on 10 reviews, with an average rating of 9.5/10. The critic consensus states, "Marcus Troy goes in a whole new direction than what we expected, but in the end, the film really bites more than it can chew". On Metacritic, the film was given a 89/100 based on 15 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim". Box office Coming soon! Expanded franchise Sequels On December 12, 2017, Marcus Troy hinted that two sequels are in the works once the first film is released. He later officially announced those sequels in February 2018. The first one is titled, Marcus Troy's Summer Vacation ''which is scheduled to be released on June 28, 2019, and will be directed by Denise Di Novi instead of Tim Burton (although he agreed to co-produce it with her). The film will also have Marcus Troy and Anneliese Kenkel reprising their roles, with Miranda Cosgrove and Josh Gad joining in as well. The second and final sequel will be titled, ''Marcus Troy and the Meaning of Life, which would be the official conclusion of the film series. Unlike its predecessors, this film is scheduled to be released on June 18, 2021, a year after the intended release date of June 5, 2020. The reason as to why it was delayed is because the filmmakers needed more time to work on this film and to capitalize on the importance of Marcus Troy in the world. The 2020 slot was taken by Welcome to the Game, another Mako Pictures film. Television series A television series based on this reboot was announced on February 10, 2018 at the D23 Expo 2018 in Japan as Marcus Troy's Wacky WIld World. The series was produced by Disney Television Animation in association with Mako Animation and 20th Century Fox Television, and has since aired on Disney Channel and Disney Junior on September 7, 2018. Theme parks Starting from April 1, 2018 till September 30, 2018, Marcus Troy and Patricia are available for meet and greets at various Disney Parks around the world to promote the film. In addition, the characters will be part of a funhouse attraction known as Mako: Outta Control at various Disney Parks as well. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript to the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Mako Pictures Category:Films Category:Marcus Troy Category:Disney Category:Films co-produced with Walt Disney Pictures Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Films distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:PG-13-rated films